Life of the Crowthers
Life of the Crowthers is one of the most popular TV Shows on Supernova TV, the TV channel targeted towards penguins aged 7 to 15. The series has 3 seasons with it's 4rd season being released February 2018. The TV Show is rated TV-PG and has one feature film. It is aired weekly. Premise The show is about a family of penguins known as the Crowthers. The members include... *James Crowther (the father, played by Marty Byrnes) - The patriarch of the family who is sensible and goofy, and often acts a little too childish, especially with his younger children. *Alora Crowther (the mother, played by Veronica Morales) - The matriarch of the family who works as a nurse and is known to be a talented baker. *Kara Crowther (age 16, played by Karen Romane) - The eldest child of the family who is very bossy, and believes that since she is the oldest, she is automatically put above everyone else. She has been shown to enjoy shopping and frequents the coffee shop down the road. *Jesse Crowther (age 14, played by Russel Witt) - The sporty one of the family, who is competitive and treats everything as a competition (even doing laundry). He is a star member of his school's basketball and soccer teams. *Tabby Crowther (age 12, played by Melina Buele) - The intelligent one of the family who often puts her schoolwork before the wellbeing of her family members. It has been implied that she is at a university level of reading and was offered to skip to the second grade during her time in the first grade. *Hazel Crowther (age 11, played by Ninka Klein) - The musical one of the family who is a devoted member of her school's choir and enjoys playing guitar. *Iris Crowther (age 7, played by Nina Sontag) - The helpful one of the family who is well-known among her family, siblings, neighbors and classmates for her optimism and heart of gold. Don't let her smiley demeaner fool you. Iris is somewhat emotional and cries easily, most notably if somebody doesn't accept her help. *Birdie Crowther (age 5, played by Delia Victor) - Birdie is the bratty "know-it-all" of the family who is brass and stops at nothing to make sure that she and her priorities come before everything and everyone else. When someone calls her out on her behavior, she will usually stutter and throw a tantrum. *Mabry Crowther (age 4, played by Ronnie Kesse) - Mabry is the social butterfly of the group, always saying hello to everyone in her sight - wether they're people at the grocery store or members of the neighborhood. *Kevin Crowther (age newborn, played by uncredited baby boy) - The youngest child of the Crowther family. As a baby, Kevin does not have a distinctive personality, but he loves hugs and being in everybody's business. Screen Shot 2017-10-09 at 1.41.25 PM.png|James Screen Shot 2017-10-09 at 1.43.38 PM.png|Alora Screen Shot 2017-10-09 at 1.47.44 PM.png|Kara Screen Shot 2017-10-09 at 1.45.57 PM.png|Jesse Screen Shot 2017-10-09 at 2.14.08 PM.png|Hazel Screen Shot 2017-10-09 at 2.26.34 PM.png|Iris Episodes